superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Meat Boy
Super Meat Boy is an independent video game designed by Edmund McMillen and Tommy Refenes and developed by Team Meat. It is the successor to McMillen and Jonathan McEntee's October 2008 Flash game Meat Boy. ''Super Meat Boy ''was released on the Xbox 360 through Xbox Live Arcade in October 2010, onMicrosoft Windows in November 2010, on Mac OS X a year later in November 2011, and onLinux in December 2011 as a part of the Humble Indie Bundle #4 and in May 2012 as a part of the Humble Indie Bundle V. Players control Meat Boy, a red, cube-shaped character, as he attempts to rescue his girlfriend, Bandage Girl, from the game's antagonist Dr. Fetus. The gameplay is characterized by fine control and split-second timing as the player runs and jumps through over 300 hazardous levels while avoiding obstacles. Additional player-created levels are available for free download. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Super Meat Boy for the seventh episode of The Completionist. The episode acts as a continuation of the previous episode, Sonic 3 and Knuckles, where it was revealed that Edmund McMillen, creator of Super Meat Boy, had challenged Jirard to beat the game. Jirard is eager to get into the game due to its legacy as an extremely difficult game. He lends heavy praise to the opening cinematics, which immediately set up the premise to the game. He also enjoys the game's humor and simple plot. However, he calls the presentation "overwhelming" at times, due to the number of things in the game that pose a deadly threat. While Jirard admits that the game is very difficult, he notes that the controls are very tight, meaning no deaths are cheap. He also lends credit to the meat juice mechanic, which allows the player to deduce how they have to change their tactics to avoid dying the same way multiple times. He's also fond of the other characters you can play in the game, if only for the novelty. The amount of unlockables also overwhelms him a bit. Overall, he finds the experience stressful, but satisfying. After Jirard supposedly "dies" after beating Super Meat Boy, Greg decides to take over, complete with an intro that displays how terrible he is at games, and a title card that dubs him "The Mediocre-ist." Despite the fact that Jirard is not actually dead, Greg insists that he is dead, and rates the game "Beard It!" in his honor. Trivia * This is the first review to give a joke rating. * It also marks the birth of "The Mediocre-ist." File:Super Meat Boy Challenge.png|McMillen's tweet Super Beard Bros. Started on April 28, 2015 Jirard and Alex are continuing "The Road to Mario Maker" by playing Super Meat Boy. Jirard has already completed Super Meat Boy on episode 7 of The Completionist and is now showing the struggle of truly completing such a game. Throughout the series, Jirard and Alex continue the running gag from Kaizo Mario World 2 of Jigsaw from the Saw franchise enjoying Super Bear Bros. Eventually, the two bring up interest in playing Saw: The Video Game for the show. They originally didn't plan on playing much of it, but many fans requested the two to play the game in its entirety. The two started playing the game in Super Meat Boy's finale after Jirard finished the last level. Episodes #We Own The Gritch #Hooey Sports #Got By Art #Weet #So Salty #"Good Games Are Hard" #The Loopy Zone #The Kaizo Begins #Lasers and Portals #Straight Shalhoubin' #Cold Hard Wrench #What The Funch!? #Jirard's Therapy Session #The Mystery Deaths #Water's Tight #Warming Up #I Wanna Be The Meat #Kotched a bullet #Hey! Ho! #Alex's House of Hashtags #E-40 #Gynasaurs #Magneto Lights #I Am Not An Assassin #Gimme a... #Saw VIII: Seesaw #Humming Boys #True Frustration #Cotton Alley #Gotta Get Good #Don't Lie to Dr. Lightman #Not Assassins #Satan's Lip #Topic of Discussion #Chase or be chased #Finale + Bonus! Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Mediocre-ist Category:Xbox 360 Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Meat Boy Category:Road to Mario Maker